


{李鹤东✖️你  暖暖如你 番外 变装}

by nancyyan



Category: One Diretion
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancyyan/pseuds/nancyyan





	{李鹤东✖️你  暖暖如你 番外 变装}

李鹤东从浴室出来，朝着在沙发上装死的你踹了踹，“快去洗澡，别玩手机了，早点休息。”  
“嗯嗯”你答应着，拿着换洗衣服就去了卫生间。心想着，还想早点睡，看我今天不折磨你一下才怪，此时此刻，你万万没想到，最后被折磨的人到底是谁。  
洗完澡，你擦干身上的水分，拿出你的杀手锏。这是你找了很多家店铺，选了自己最喜欢的一套学生装的情趣内衣，今晚，你就是要故意折磨他难受。哼，坏哥哥。你努力的套上制度，上身是一件紧身露肚脐的水手衬衣，领口看上去好像与平常的制度一样，可掀开胸口的蝴蝶结才会发现是一个极大的领口，加上小一码的衬衣紧紧的包裹住你的胸脯，像是随时都会挣脱出来，乳沟也比平常看上去更深邃，显得极度妩媚。下身是学生短裙，a字型并非常见的性感包臀款，可是裙子太短，只刚刚好遮住自己的臀部，稍微有点动作，下面的风光一览无余。你穿好衣服看着镜子前的自己，得意自己的鬼心思，李鹤东，看我等会不把你折磨死！  
你光着脚来到卧室门口，轻轻的调暗卧室的灯光，娇滴滴的叫了一声，“东哥~”  
李鹤东正纳闷光怎么暗了，顺着你的声音，朝门口望去，卧槽！这小东西！怎么穿成了这个样子？！  
你故意装出一副傻白甜的模样，跑到床边，跪趴在床头，抬起自己无辜的小眼神，眨巴眨巴的望着李鹤东，说到，“哥哥，我想你抱我睡觉好不好？人家自己会怕怕呢~”  
李鹤东依着枕头半躺着，胳膊抱在胸前，看着眼前的小姑娘，这个鬼丫头，肯定又要干什么好事了，既好奇，又在心口燃起了一团小火焰。故意配合说，“好啊，你上来，哥哥抱你睡。”  
你乖巧的爬上床，双腿叉开，跪坐在李鹤东的腰上，把整个人都贴近他赤裸的上半身，胳膊轻轻环住他，在他耳边悄悄的说，“哥哥，你身上的味道好好闻啊，我要吃你。”你故意加大呼吸的节奏，凑近他耳边，撩拨他。吻上他耳垂，沿着耳后，脖子一路向下，来到他得胸口，轻轻的咬了一口，另一只手也不消停，在他的胸口来回抚摸，身下的李鹤东努力忍住自己快要爆发出来的欲火，想要看看自己的姑娘今天到底要搞什么鬼，可是身体却不听自己的指挥，下面的好兄弟隔着内裤已经挣扎着站起来了。  
你早就感受到了李鹤东下体的变化，心里暗喜，自己的鬼点子还不错，有作用，你假装不经意的扭动了几下臀部，故意摩擦几下他的凸起，然后又凑去他耳边问，“哥哥，你下面为什么硬硬的啊，妹妹帮你看一下吧。”边说边把手伸进了李鹤东的内裤，“嗯啊！”李鹤东没惹住，发出了一声呻吟，你顺势用手抓住他的肉棒，缓缓划到头部，用手猛的捏了一下头部，“嗯~嗯~！”李鹤东双手撑着床，下身微抬，刚才那一下，算是彻底把他的火勾起来了，你看一切进行的很顺利，快速的起身溜出卧室，把门关上扣下反锁，一气呵成。诡计得逞的你趴在门上，朝里面的人喊话，“李鹤东，叫你欺负我！知道我的厉害了吧！哼！！”刚刚才被勾起欲火的李鹤东本打算就这样在床上来几个回合，却没想到竟然是被这丫头片子算计了，他火气冲冲的起身，走到门边，外面的姑娘还在叫嚣嘲笑他，结果，碰！门一瞬间打开。  
“怎么开了？！”门口正笑的开心的姑娘一下子愣住了，她明明反锁了啊？怎么会？李鹤东扬起手上的钥匙，朝着你撇撇嘴，冷笑一声，“妹妹，能耐大了哈？”  
见势不妙，你一步一步的往后缩，开始服软，“东哥，我错了，我就是开个玩笑，我错了，我下次不敢了～”而他一步一步逼近，你刚打算捏头跑开，就被他一下子推倒在餐桌上，上身迅速被他紧紧的压在身下，下身因为隔着桌边，和他的下体紧紧贴在一起，你的双手被他一把抓住举向头顶，他发红的眼睛看着你，另一个手捏着你的下巴，“小东西，想要制服诱惑啊？那哥哥今天配合你玩玩吧？”  
李鹤东一下子咬住你的嘴唇，吻了上去，他的舌头深入你口中快速搅动，惹得你喘不上气，另一只手隔着你的衬衣，在乳头上面打圈，一圈一圈，你的乳头因为刺激而硬了起来，嘴上却被他的唇堵住说不出话，只能发出呜咽的声音，他松开禁锢住你胳膊的双手，抬起头，“丫头，想要吗？”你故意摇了摇头，他冷笑一声，一把掀开你胸口的蝴蝶结，把领口使劲向下一拉，你的双乳顿时挣脱牢笼逃了出来，他左右开弓，双手同时用两只手指夹起你的乳头，再松开，再夹起，再松开，来回重复动作，你受不了他的挑逗，用仅有的力气想要推开他，却又完全使不上劲，你在他身下求饶，“不要，不要，哥哥，放了我，我错了~”  
李鹤东的欲火早就被你挑起，哪里顾得上这么多，他的手停止挑逗，顺着你的小腹滑向下面，拇指触上你的花蒂，来回按压，食指早已推开内裤插进了你最隐秘的小道中，试图来回寻找那个可以令你无法控制的点。你拼命的扭动下身，李鹤东的挑逗叫你早已抛弃刚才的清醒，你试图抓住他的胳膊，用仅有的力气看着他说，”东哥~好难受~不要~~好难受~~“李鹤东看着你迷离的眼神和早已泛红的双颊，更兴奋的加快了手上的速度，”嗯~嗯~啊~~快点~难受~“你早已空白的大脑说不出一句完整的话，随着他的加快，你的喘息声越来越急促，最终，”啊~！“下面忍不住的一阵热流，顺着他的手，流了出来。  
李鹤东看见自己的小丫头竟然会这么快泛滥，也便再控制不了，褪下自己的内裤，拿出早已耸立的好兄弟，朝着小姑娘的下面就插了进去，”嗯啊~"进去的瞬间，两人好像终于互相被满足，“东哥，用力~啊~我要~”刚刚才高潮的你，被突然的闯入满足，东哥一把托起你，紧贴在身上，说，“再加一点刺激！”他朝着卧室走去，你紧紧地抱住他，他故意一走一颠，下面一浅一深的抽插，叫你忍不住眼角出了泪。被扔到床上的你，很快又被他再一次送上巅峰，你搂着他的脖子，看着他因为情欲而红了的眼，你知道，这一夜，还很长。


End file.
